An organic light emitting device has a structure in which an anode, a cathode, and an organic material layer including a single molecule or polymers between these electrodes are layered, and is based on a mechanism in which an electron and a hole which are injected from the cathode and the anode into the organic material layer form an exciton, and in which light having certain wavelengths is generated when the exciton drops to a ground state.
The principle of the organic light emitting device was discovered for the first time by Pope et al. using a single crystal of anthracene in the year 1965. Subsequently, in the year 1987, Tang in Kodak Co. suggested an organic light emitting device having a function-separation type of laminate structure in which an organic material layer is divided into two layers: a hole transport layer and a light emitting layer. It was confirmed that high emission intensity of 1000 cd/m2 or more was obtained at a low voltage not more than 10 V in the organic light emitting device (Tang, C. W.; VanSlyke, S. A. Appl. Phys. Lett. 1987, 51, 913). With this as an impetus, the organic electroluminescent device has started to be watched with keen interest, and, recently, many studies are being intensely conducted on an organic electroluminescent device having a function-separation type of laminate structure.
However, the organic light emitting device is problematic in that a light emitting lifetime is short, and durability and reliability are low. This is known to result from physical and chemical transformation, photochemical and electrochemical transformation, delamination, fusion, crystallization, and thermal decomposition of organic materials constituting layers of the organic light emitting device, and oxidation of a cathode. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an organic material which is capable of being used in the organic light emitting device and to avoid the above problems. Meanwhile, an organic material including carbazole, particularly an organic material having a linear structure which includes two carbazole molecules, has frequently been used for a long time as a drum photosensitive material for a duplicator or as a photoconductive material. Furthermore, a trimer type of triindole compound, which has a nonlinear structure as shown in the following Formula and includes three carbazoles, is known.

For example, a compound, in which R is H, CH3, or CH2CH2N(CH2CH2)2O in the above Formula, was known long ago as a byproduct generated in a biochemistry field (J Org Chem 1998, 63(20), 7002-7008, Tetrahedron 1980, 36,1439). Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-123619 discloses a compound, in which R in the above Formula is H as an effective component of a stabilizing agent for organic materials. Additionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-055240 discloses a compound having the basic structure of the above Formula as an electrode active material.
In an organic light emitting device field, many studies have been made into the use of a compound containing carbazole as a donor compound or a light emitting material capable of injecting or transporting holes. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-261680 discloses the use of a compound in which R is an alkyl group having a carbon number of 2 to 24 in the above Formula as a photoconductive material, a nonlinear optical material, or an electroluminescent (EL) material.
However, in the case of the compound having the nonlinear trimer structure as described above, only a compound in which an amine group is substituted with hydrogen or an alkyl group can be generated or synthesized as a byproduct in the biochemistry field. Even if the compound having the trimer structure can be synthesized, synthesis thereof is difficult and the yield is very low, thus few studies have been made with respect to this. For example, when using the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-261680, only an alkyl group can be introduced to R in the above-mentioned Formula.